


Snowglobe

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [31]
Category: Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Hero of bowerstone is female, Hero of brightwall is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: The Queen stumbles upon a secret passage, where she finds belongings of her mother's, and a note addressed to no one.[Pencember Challenge Day 31 - Prompt; 'Snowglobe.']
Series: Pencember 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 3





	Snowglobe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________  
> I did it...this is the last one-shot.  
> I just posted like-  
> 27 one-shots back to back-  
> That's a lesson in procrastination if I've ever heard of it.  
> ____________________________________________________

After Walter's death and the quelling of the Darkness-  
Things in Albion seemed to calm down, (even if it would only be for a short while.)  
Allowing the Queen a moment's reprieve- which, much to Jasper's amusement, she used to walk around the halls of the castle unbothered.  
Her 'night walks,' became a norm, the staff knowing better than to bother her at such a time.

It was after weeks of developing such a routine, that she stumbled upon a part of the castle she'd never been, even in all her years.  
She had been leaning against a bookshelf in the library when it collapsed, the Hero falling through it into a secret passage.  
The Queen had decided to investigate it, worried about such a preach of security being in the castle.  
As she walked through it, she noticed that- while once, not long ago, it had probably been in ruin, it had been restored-  
There were many mounts on the wall, she passed by what looked like an oak leaf pinned to the wall, a strange-looking collar- and a pair of goggles- just to name a few of the less terrifying 'trophies.'

She stopped when she saw a snowglobe, why?  
Because despite the fact it wasn't been shaken, the snow inside was falling, as if on constant replay.  
Hesitantly, she stepped towards it, when she picked it up, she could only stare at the buildings inside in awe, it was beautiful in a strange, melancholy way.  
When she put it down, that was when she had noticed the note that had been tucked under it.  
She gasped when she unfolded the note, instantly recognizing her mother's handwriting from public records.  
Though the note was signed, (confirming her suspicions,) there was no name listed as the addressed.  
She could only ponder what the note meant, and who it was for, as she went back the way she came, ordered in the morning for the secret passage to, (as secretly as possible,) be covered back up, protecting her mother's memories.

'One mistake, no matter how big, does not define someone.  
You don't have to live a corrupt existence.  
A truly evil man would not mourn.  
Look to your past as a lesson, not a punishment.  
Yours.- Sparrow.'


End file.
